Who is Shadow the Hedgehog?
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: Amy is up and awake one morning, but her mind is wrapped around one thing. Trying to figure out who Shadow the Hedgehog really is. Used to be One-shot. Now all Shadow can think about is Amy, but why?
1. Who is Shadow?

Ola! To tell you guys the truth, I have no clue where I'm going with this fic, or how I even thought of it. I was in a little chat with my friend, Flare, and she said she liked Sonamy better then Shadamy, just because she barely knew Shadow, and barely played the games. So that just wanted me to write a fic for some reason. This may be a one shot, a series of drabble fics, or a multi-chap fic, I'm not sure… so, help me decide!! Also, this is told from Amy's point of view.

**Who is Shadow the Hedgehog?**

Who is Shadow the hedgehog? This question whirled through my mind. Taking out any thoughts of Sonic, which I didn't even think was possible. I shook my head, my pink hair bouncing, tickling a little. I didn't even know why I was thinking about Shadow, he just came into my mind…

I sighed, well… actually, this has been happening for a while now. I gave another sigh, and looked out my bedroom window. It was early in the morning, and I could see the sun rising over the horizon, spraying a ray of splendid color across the sky, and the ocean. I sighed, for the third time. Not even this beautiful sight could take my mind off of Shadow.

The damn question has been bothering me since Shadow had defeated Black Doom, and destroyed the black comet.

Who Is Shadow the hedgehog?

I groaned, as I fell backwards onto my bed, hair bouncing. I closed my eyes, and Shadow instantly appeared. Arms crossed right beneath his chest-fur, it rising and falling with the steady rhythm of his breath. His ruby red eyes his were dancing with amusement, his lip curled into a amused, yet taunting smirk. It was as if his image was mocking me, taunting me because I couldn't figure out a simple question about this Hedgehog.

I groaned again, and turned around so I was lying on my stomach. Who was I kidding, this was not a simple question, nothing about Shadow was simple. He was born a lab experiment, to achieve immortality, he became friends with a girl who he was made to save, but was unable to do that, as she got killed by G.U.N.

I suddenly felt a surge of rage at the name of that pathetic excuse of a military force. Shadow or Maria, if I remembered correctly from Tails brief lesson about what happened on the A.R.C 50 years ago, since I didn't have enough courage to ask Shadow herself, had done nothing wrong.

I calmed myself down, as I tried to remember what Tails had said. Apparently, they wanted to use Shadow as a weapon, and they succeeded. I shivered as I thought about when I first met Shadow, after I accidentally hugged him, mistaking him as Sonic. I felt heat rising to my cheeks when I thought about the hug, but ignored the forming blush as I remembered Shadow from that day.

His body was tight, and ready, almost as if expecting and awaiting someone to attack him. And when he turned to look at me, his eyes were cold, and had only hatred in them. I shivered again.

That was really the first time I asked myself this question; who is Shadow the hedgehog, and I was positive I knew the answer. I was positive that Shadow was a evil, horrible being with no love for anything. Now, I know I was wrong, and I still feel guilt about how I thought of him. And, if the opportunity ever presented itself, I will tell this to Shadow, apologies, and beg for his forgiveness.

My heart ached with pain at the thought of having Shadow hate me for what I thought of him. I even had to hold back tears. He shook my head again slightly, as I turned my attention back to the mystery that was Shadow the Hedgehog.

My opinion of Shadow instantly changed on that day when we were all fighting to stop the A.R.K from hitting the earth. I tried to change his mind about not helping us, but I didn't believe he would. Imagine my surprise when I saw that single tear fall, and to hear him proclaim he would save the earth, to keep his promises to Maria and me…

His words still echo through my mind, '_I have to go now, to keep my promise to Maria… and you.'_

My heart began to beat faster and I felt the heat returning to my face. I didn't know why I reacted this way to Shadow's words… but they had effected me somehow. '_And you…'_

I shook my head, trying to return to the task at hand. The moment he said those words, the question came back; Who is Shadow the hedgehog?

That thought echoed through my very being, until I saw Sonic return from the battle with the messed up prototype of the ultimate life form. But that didn't surprise me, in fact, I was just about to leap at my hero, and hug him and praise him and everything… until I noticed the dark hedgehog named Shadow was missing. And that was the first time in my whole life, I felt like a part of me died.

At that moment, I was sure of my answer. Shadow the hedgehog was a kind, and caring person. Though misleaded, and cold, he would do anything for anyone, even give his life away.

Shadow the hedgehog was a hero.

Tears clouded my eyes as I thought of Shadow's 'death', and had to force them back. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and calmed myself down, as I flopped over back onto my back, and stared at the ceiling.

When I heard news of Shadow coming back to life during the alien invasion, I was overjoyed, wanting to see him, and, my face heated at this again, hold him.

That was intill I heard he was killing G.U.N and following the black aliens. At that, my heart broke, and my old thoughts ame back about him being a monster, not a hero of any kind.

But, again I asked Shadow for help, expecting him to deny my request, or even… kill me… I got a lump in my throat at the thought and found it hard to sallow. But, again I was surprised when Shadow did in fact help me. And my opinion of him changed again. And it kept changing, from that point, to when he killed Black Doom, destroyed the Black comet, to right now, a year and a half later.

I sighed and sat up, about as confused as I was when I first started trying to solve the mystery that was Shadow the Hedgehog. I looked out the window, expecting to still see the beautiful sunrise, which I did, but I also saw another figure, standing at the edge of the cliff my house sat by, facing the ocean.

I studied the figure closely, then eyes widened when I relized who it was, and my heart went a mile a minute. I quickly tied my robe up, put on my slippers, and ran down stairs, and out the back doors, then ran to the figure, and stopped about 5 feet away from him. "Shadow…" I breathed out, the wind blowing at my hair and robe, but I didn't care, I was completely focused on the hedgehog in front of me.

He looked back at me, and offered me one of his rare, small smiles, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks once more. I couldn't help but notice the way the wind made his fur look, or the ways his quills danced around his face.

He smiled at me again, then looked back towards the sunrise. After a while, I slowly made my way towards him. And stood at his side, watching the sun rise, not sure what to say.

"It's beautiful…" I said softly, breaking the silence. "It is…" He agreed softly, then looked at me. "What are you doing up so early Rose?" He asked, and I blushed at the name. He never called her Amy, only Rose.

"I… was thinking about something…" I answered truthfully, and looked into his gorges red eyes. Almost getting lost in them if he hadn't asked, "About what?"

My heart stopped at that, how could I tell him that I was thinking about him, about who he was… and how he ment to me… There was no way I would tell him that. But… As I looked into his ruby eyes, I found I couldn't lie to him. "About… You…" I said quietly, as he cocked an eyebrow, and I saw a amused flicker in his eyes.

"Really, now what could you have been thinking about me for?" He asked playfully, as he steeped closer, making my breathe get chaught in my throat. "I-I was Thinking ab-about Who You Are." I stammered quietly, unable to speak right under his gaze.

There was another flicker of amusement, and he leaned in closed to me, inches away from my face, and I felt tremendous heat come to my face when I felt his breath on mine. My own got caught in my throat, and my heart was pounding in my chest. And he whispered, barely moving his lips, "I'm me Amy Rose, and that is who I will always be." And with that said, he disappeared in the green light of chaos control.

I stayed, staring at his pervious place, his words echoing in my mind. _'I'm me Amy Rose, and that is who I will always be.' _

I stayed, until a small smile made it's way to my face. "Well Shadow the Hedgehog," I whispered to the wind. "Lets see if I can find out who 'you' are." And with that, I turned around, and headed back to my house, determined to get ready for this new day, and to solve the mystery that was, Shadow the Hedgehog.

***

So… How was it, good? Bad? Should I continue it, or leave it as a one-shot? Please tell me! To tell the truth, I'm really pleased with this and I'm only a little disturbed on how well I got into Amy's character, seeing on how I'm a boy. Well… Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Amelia 'Amy' Rose

I am back with a new chapter for this one-shot! I liked it, so I decided to give a try at Shadow and what he thinks of Amy, so enjoy!

* * *

Amelia 'Amy' Rose.

I smirked as the name crossed my mind. I was currently walking down the early morning streets, the ever rising sun at my back as I walked ahead, no destination in my mind. I saw the humans walking out of their houses, planning to go about their pitiful lives, and my face becomes emotionless as I try to think of why I saved these idiotic humans in the first place. My eyes then come across a little boy, in Sonic the Hedgehog pajamas, as he darted out of a house, and hugged his father good-bye, and giving him a kiss on the head.

That's why.

Though my face remains firm, I feel light and warm as I witnessed the scene, but look away before either human can notice me watching the, though I would not admit it to anyone ever, adorable scene. I continued my walk as my thoughts turn to the beautiful pink hedgehog who I had just encountered.

Amelia 'Amy' Rose.

I shake my head, my black and crimson tainted quills brushing my head slightly, and the wind makes it worse, as the fluff on my chest fly about. I could see her right this instant, that pink hair brushing her lovely pink fur, the light and enchanting emerald eyes as they stared up at my with fascination and curiosity as she asked me who I really was, and the pink robe that flew with the wind. The image was taunting me, no matter how innocent it was.

That Amelia 'Amy' Rose.

I sigh as I look around, just noticing how I was at the city now, a little bit busier then the suburbs I was just at, but still peaceful, if you could call humans that. My thoughts, against my will, returned to the pink, Sonic obsessed, annoying, beautiful, brave, enchanting…

No. Stop thinking about her. I shook my head, but the image of her only shifted, into when he once saw her, at the park, hanging out with the little bunny and the two tailed kitsume. He remembered it clearly, he was taking a rest in a tree, well, really on one of its branches, arms crossed behind my head as I leaned it on the trunk of the old tree, resting my eyes shut. When all of a sudden, I heard laughing and talking, and an extremely annoying, high pitch voice.

I shut my eyes hard, and when I opened them out of annoyance, my agitation vanished when had I saw her.

Amelia 'Amy' Rose.

She was beautiful, like always. She was laughing, sitting down with her legs tucked under her, and a sandwich in her hand. The pleasant warm wind had blown her hair slightly in her face, and I remembered wanting to go down and brush it away myself. When she brushed it away, her eyes sparkled from laughter, and from the sun. When that annoying blue faker came, I had breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and had vanished via chaos control when I saw her face light up, feeling a dull pain in my chest I couldn't then describe, and I still couldn't.

Amelia 'Amy Rose, why does she torture me so?

I found myself in that same park, the Sun higher in the sky, and I found a nice, wooden bench and sat down on it. I gave a sigh as I watched the families, both mobian and human, walk by. My thoughts scattered. I don't get, she was all I could think about, and I couldn't decide if I liked it or if I didn't. I once asked Rouge about it, about a day after the park incident, and all she did was smirk, and laugh. "Of you got it bad!" She had said, and when I was only more confused, she laughed again, ruffled my quills, and said, "For a Ultimate Life form, you sure are clueless about many things.

Stupid bat… she doesn't know what she is talking about…

I gave a growl of annoyance, and many passerby's stared at me. Fine, let them stare, I could care less anyways. I felt a sudden wind against me, but I knew this wasn't just the wind, because I saw something blue, a blur you could call it, though I would call it something different…

"Heya Shadey!"

An idiot.

I give a sigh and look up, and sure enough, the blue blur himself has graced me with his presence. Yippee. "What do you want Faker?" I ask in annoyance as I glared at him, and he just returns it with his idiotic, annoying grin, that I want to whip of by punching him in the face. "Just wanted to see how my buddy was doing. Are you okay? You seem so serious… well, more than usual."

I growl at the blue hero. I hated him for many things. His arrogance, his abilities to trust people with ease, his knowledge of where he stands, his friends, and mainly the affection the pink hedgehog sees in him, though I would not admit that. And now I hated him for a whole new reason, his eyes, the same emerald green as…

Amelia 'Amy' Rose.

"I'm fine Sonic." I growled, and he just held his hands in front of him in defense, "Yo, sorry man, just wondering." He looked around, and saw, like me, a pink hedgehog, walking towards us with a smile, "Hi Shadow! Sonic!" The female hedgehog called, and I saw the blue blur tense up. "Oh no dude, I got to go, see ya on the flip side Shades." And with a grin, he took off, leaving me to stare at the hedgehog,

Amelia 'Amy' Rose.

Amy gave a questioning glance towards where Sonic had been, then turned back to me, and smiled, "Hello Shadow! How are you?" I feel myself smile, "I'm fine Rose." I said, "How about you? You figure out who I am yet?"

I smirked as I saw her cheeks grow pink in a blush, and she attempted to glare at me, "No, but you're not helping yourself here in the end solution." I laughed, which made her smile more. I wondered why I was acting so strange, I was never this happy or anything, but with her…

"So, do you want to get some breakfast with me Shadow?" She asked, smiling cheerfully. And I smiled in return, "Sure." I said, and stood up, and together, we walked towards the city, her talking about something that happened to her lately, and I listened, smiling, one thought traveling across my mind.

Amelia 'Amy' Rose.

* * *

How was it? Good bad? Now I really want to know if i should do one or two more chapters, the first with Sonic, veiwing the two and how he feels, and the other in normal POV about the two, and Amy's eventual answer to her question.

I do not own these wonderful characters!


End file.
